disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lambie
}}'Lambie''' is one of the main characters from the 2012 Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins. Background Appearance Lambie is a slender stuffed lamb with white wool and a pink bow and tutu. She also often wears a tiara when Doc plays a princess game starring "Princess Lambie". She sometimes wears pink pajamas with lambs on them at night, mostly when she first appears in them in the episode "Dark Knight". She also wears a yellow hat and scarf when she goes out in the snow, and a pink kerchief with a flower on it when she goes camping. Personality In the show, Lambie is a very sweet character with a very sweet voice. Her biggest passion is giving cuddles to anyone who needs one, toy or person. Sometimes she may feel sad or worried when something bad happens, when someone hurts her feelings, or when something happens that prevents her from cuddling. For example, in the episode "Caught Blue-Handed", when Lambie goes over to Chilly to cuddle him, Doc stops her because Chilly has caught "mystery pox". Doc issues a "cuddle-ban" to prevent the mystery pox from spreading, and Hallie warns Lambie that "I've got my eye on you", which causes Lambie some distress. Lambie also has a strong fear of being abandoned, forgotten, and/or replaced by Doc. In the episode "My Huggy Valentine", when Doc gets a stuffed heart named Val for Valentine's Day, Lambie gets jealous of her when she invades her and Doc's and Valentine's Day photo, steals her talent of cuddling, and makes the best Valentine's Day card ever. Lambie feels sad and brokenhearted, with a few tears appearing in her eyes. Doc then gives Lambie a checkup just to make sure she's okay, and give her a diagnosis of "split-heart itis." She apologizes to Lambie for leaving her out and gives her a cuddle to make her happy again. In the episode "Runaway Love", when Doc and the other toys are too busy preparing for the arrival of the new McStuffins baby to play with her, Lambie is convinced that Doc won't love her anymore when the baby comes, and decides to go live with Donny (Donny was also afraid that the new baby would replace him). After Doc reconciles with Donny, she also reassures Lambie that she will always love her. Lambie can also be slightly immature and a little bit bratty and selfish from time to time. In "Lamb in a Jam", when Lambie gets covered in jam and is unable to go to school with Doc, she gets very angry with Stuffy when he gets to go in her place and then tries to get Doc to stay home with her by making a fake weather report forecasting a snowstorm outside the house. She then jumped into the backpack while Stuffy was in it, causing him to get covered in jam as well, although she immediately apologized afterwards. In "Top Lamb", she played with Doc's new kitchen set while everyone was asleep even though Doc told her not to. Role in the Series Lambie is a stuffed lamb who likes to cuddle people and toys and dance ballet. When a toy isn't feeling very well, Lambie often gives them a cuddle. During the show, Lambie is often seen looking worried when Doc examines the patient to find out what's wrong. Her job at the clinic is to dispense cuddles, which seem to be a vital part in the treatment of Doc's patients. It is also hinted that she may have feelings for Stuffy. In addition to ballet, Lambie also likes playing tea parties with her friends, including Susie Sunshine. But in the episode "Tea Party Tantrum", Susie shoves the table with her feet in temper while saying, "I don't want any tea!" According to Doc, it is hinted that Susie refuses to play tea party, even though she loves playing tea parties. By the end of the episode, when Susie has had a nap, she feels much better and happily says that she really wants to have a tea party. And in the episode "Run Down Race Car", Stuffy runs off when he hears that Ricardo Racecar should stop racing because he is out of energy. When Lambie walks to Ricardo to give him a cuddle, Stuffy runs to Lambie and hugs her. Lambie is a ballerina, just like Bella the ballerina doll. Lambie always keeps her plush clean, although her plush has gotten dirty five times so far. In the Doc Files episode "The Lamb's Exam", she got squished between the cushions after Donny got up to go get popcorn, which caused her to get covered with dust. In the Doc McStuffins episode "Doc's Busy Day", Lambie got covered with dirt when Doc's little cousin Sabrina was playing rough with her in the garden. In "Lambie Gets the Linties", Lambie fell into a mud puddle and got mud all over her plush. After she got clean, she was covered with lint. Doc and Hallie have to perform surgery to remove the lint from her plush in time for her to be a part of Professor Hootsburgh's plush portrait painting. In "Lamb in a Jam", Lambie got covered in jam from the sandwich in Doc's backpack, which meant so couldn't go to school with Doc. In "A Day Without Cuddles!", Lambie got covered in flour, which prevented her from cuddling for almost the entire day. Also, in the episode "The Rip Heard Round the World", her plush got ripped by Sir Kirby's sword while she and Doc were dancing. Lambie doesn't like getting wet. In "Slip N' Slide", Bronty splashed so hard that he almost got Lambie and Hallie wet. This made Lambie mad, and she told Bronty not to play rough with the water in front of them. That's why in "Get Set to Get Wet", Doc keeps Lambie and Stuffy away from the water so they won't get wet. In "Ticklish Truck", Lambie got wet after being squirted by a ticklish Lenny who had a feather inside of him. Lambie can sometimes get into trouble when she really wants something. In "Top Lamb", Lambie really loved the new pink kitchen set. She was really excited about it and the cooking show that Doc and the toys were going to put on the next day. During the night, as she was playing with it while everyone was sleeping even though Doc told her not to, she hurt her paw and accidentally broke the pink light in the oven. Lambie was worried that Doc wouldn't be her friend anymore because she broke the kitchen set. In the morning, Lambie hid her hurt paw and the broken oven until Doc sang the "What's Going On" song. After getting her paw fixed, Doc and the other toys tell her to wait for when she gets to play with it by singing. Gallery Trivia *Lambie also likes fashion shows. *She and Doc are very close friends. *She is allergic to broccoli. *Her favorite color is pink. * She loves flowers. *Lambie was a birthday gift to Doc when she was younger. *Lambie is Doc's #1 cuddler. *Lambie has shaken her bottom in 2 episodes: Wrap It Up and Peaches Pie, Take a Bath! *Lambie's tail has wagged in 2 episodes: The Right Stuff and Awesome Guy's Awesome Arm *Lambie sang the I Feel Better ''song in 5 episodes: The Rip Heard Round the World, My Huggy Valentine, Lambie Gets the Linties, Runaway Love and Go West, Young Lambie *Lambie has cried in the game ''Fixing Lambie. She also cried in two episodes of the series: My Huggy Valentine and Runaway Love. She was making crying sounds in The Rip Heard Round the World and Lamb In a Jam. *In Seasons 2 and 3, Lambie's tutu was dark pink and sometimes it was gray for some unknown reason. *For Halloween, Lambie was dressed up as a rabbit in Boo-Hoo to You. She was dressed up as a teddy bear in Hallie Halloween. *Lambie wears a big green tiara on St. Patrick's Day. * Lambie gets her own DVD "Cuddle Me Lambie" * Lambie's eyes squint when she's really really happy. * Lambie's voice actress Lara Jill Miller played Kari from Digimon and Henry from Henry Hugglemonster. * In Smitten With a Kitten Lambie adopts a toy kitten whom she names Whispers. *She is Doc's Best Friend. *She was Doc's very first toy. *She wears a yellow hat and scarf when she goes out in the snow. In "Think Pink", she wore a blue scarf. *She wears a pink kerchief with a flower on it when she goes camping. *She doesn't like real dogs, but she does like toy dogs. *She usually gets upset when Stuffy acts stubborn or Chilly acts cowardly. *During the "Time for Your Checkup" song, Lambie sings this line in the background: "It's okay if you giggle, this will only tickle a little". Category:Animated characters Category:Females Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Toys Category:Doc McStuffins characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Singing characters Category:Sheep Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Princesses Category:Disney characters Category:TV Animation characters